


I'm not jealous just being a protective friend

by Sinner_ofLA



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cora and Stiles are bro, F/M, Feels, Jealous Scott, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Possessive Behavior, Scott is in denial, minor Stiles/Ethan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:38:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinner_ofLA/pseuds/Sinner_ofLA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott was not jealous. Stiles was free to date whoever he wanted. Sure he was ‘cock blocking’ but this was Ethan! The same guy who use to date Danny. He was not jealous he was just overprotective of his Stiles…wait what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [0809m](https://archiveofourown.org/users/0809m/gifts).



> 0809m- Hey, i have a request! i been thinking of this for like ever, i always wanted a fic where Ethan or any male asked Stiles out and Scott gets all jealous and protective and of course he and Stiles end up together in the end.

Stiles looked at Scott and Kira as the two flirted like crazy. As always he couldn’t help but feel anger towards any girl that talked to Scott.

Its not that he was happy for Scott he was if anyone deserved to be happy it was him but…sometimes Stiles wishes that Scott would notice him. That he would see him more than a friend.

However he was stuck in the friend zone and even though a part of him wanted to just tell Scott the truth he would never risk their friendship for his one sided love.

As cliché as it sounds Stiles would rather have Scott’s friendship than not have him at all.

And besides Kira was a sweet girl. And it just made Stiles hate her more. She was everything Scott wanted. Sweet, strong, innocent, and just perfect.

He ignored the slight pain in his chest when Scott whispered something in her ear and made her laugh like a school girl. Okay she was already a school girl but that wasn’t the point.

The point was that the two were so wrapped up in each other they didn’t notice Stiles at all.

 _'Just like Allison,_ ' he thought bitterly.

He smashed his fork into his food before getting up and walking away from the table. Like their previous lunches neither of them noticed that he left.

He decided to head for his jeep and just be there until class or until school was over whichever came first.

As he was headed out he accidentally bumped into someone.

"Watch were your-oh its you,"

Stiles looked up to see an angry Ethan.

Stiles glared at him before he could say anything Stiles saw that Ethan’s eyes were red and puffy.

Before he knew it he placed a hand on his shoulder and asked,

"You okay?"

Ethan glared at the human.

"Why do you care?" he growled at him.

Stiles glared at the wolf before barking back at him,

"Sorry for asking. Next time I’ll just let you swallow in your own self-pity! Sorry for trying to make sure your okay!"

Ethan was taken aback he’s seen the human angry but not this angry hell the guy looked like he was ready to rip Ethan’s head off.

Stiles didn’t say anything just shook his head and continued his way back to his jeep.

As soon as he was a few feet Ethan placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry its just…I mean…,"

He took a deep breath and continue talking.

"Danny broke up with me, I…I caught him cheating on me with his stupid ex,"

Stiles felt a bit sorry for the wolf, he knew that Ethan was falling hard for the human and to be cheated on by someone you love? No one deserved that.

"That sucks man,"

Ethan looked at Stiles and asked,

"Your not gonna pity me?"

"Why? I don’t know how your feeling or what your going through why would I give you fake sympathy when it won’t matter,"

Ethan looked at Stiles before he smiled a little.

"Umm where are you off to?"

"My jeep, I umm…I don’t feel like staying." Or more like he doesn’t feel like staying to watch Scott and Kira flirting around each other.

Ethan nodded his head.

"Mind if I join you? I don’t feel like…staying,"

A part of Stiles wanted to say no but…what the hell it could be fun. And besides he’s not really in the mood to be alone.

"Sure why not,"

Ethan smile before he and Stiles headed out of school and off to God knows where.

**Later that day**

Scott, Kira, Allison, and Isaac were at the bowling alley having a double date.

Both Allison and Scott couldn’t help but laugh at the irony since both his and Kira’s first date was the same as his and Allison’s. It was a little cliché but still they were having fun.

After a few minutes of bowling Scott and the others decided to go and eat something.

They headed for the nearest burger joint.

When they got there Scott was shock to see that Stiles was there but he wasn’t alone. He was with someone and that someone was Ethan.

Scott could see that the two were laughing and smiling hell Scott saw that he was smiling more than anything he’s ever seen.

What the hell? When did Stiles and Ethan ever hang out together? Hell when did they ever start talking?

He didn’t realize what he was doing until he was already standing in front of Stiles and Ethan. The wolf and human ignored the wolf or at least that’s what Scott thought they were doing. What they didn’t know was that neither boy realized that the alpha was there.

Scott felt anger rising as his friend continued to ignore him. Scott cleared his throat trying to get his attention.

Stiles jumped a little as he turned to see Scott standing right in front of them or more like glaring at him.

“Hey Scotty,” he said smiling at his friend not realizing that Scott was pissed at him. Ethan however saw that the alpha was not too happy with them.

“Hey Scott,” Ethan said trying to sound calm.

“Ethan, Stiles,” Scott said nodding his head at them.

There was an awkward silence that neither boy knew how to break luckily for Stiles he felt his phone vibrating, pulling it out he saw that it was a text from Cora.

“Oh shit,”

“Something wrong?” Ethan asked.

“Yeah, I promised Cora that we’d spent the night together watching a Supernatural marathon,”

“Oh, okay. We’re still on for tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” he smiled at him before Ethan lean forward and kissed his cheek.

Stiles couldn’t help but blush a little.

“Umm…I’ll…see you tomorrow,” he quickly left trying hard not to let anyone see his blush.

Scott saw his friend leaving before he turned to glare at Ethan.

“What?” he asked looking innocent even though both wolves knew he wasn’t.

[tumblr](http://vasilisapcxscxse.tumblr.com/)


	2. Why am I jealous?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cora and Stiles talk about his feelings
> 
> Scott is confused about his

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this took forever but here is chapter two ^^ hope you like it ^^

Stiles arrived at Cora's and Derek's loft at exactly 10:30. Both teenagers agreed to spent the night together and since Stiles' dad was working late along with Derek they could both use the company.

He didn't bother to knock the two have gotten extremely close that they didn't bother to knock at each other's door they just barged in like they owned the place.

It also helped that they had a set of keys for the other's house.

Cora was sitting down on the couch as she watched the latest season of Under the Dome and eating a slice of pizza.

"Hey Wonder Woman," Stiles lean toward her and kissed her cheek while Cora made a kissing sound and nodded her head to acknowledge him.

Ever since he found out that Cora was a comic book geek he had to give her a nickname, he already had a Catwoman, he couldn't replace his Catwoman no one could.

After reading the latest issue of The Justice League he couldn't help but compare Cora to Wonder Woman. How the two were strong independent women, how they took no crap from anyone, and more importantly how strong they were.

And thus his Wonder Woman was born. Of course Cora couldn't help but give him a nickname as well, she joked with Robin around but she knew that Stiles was Batman even if she didn't came up with it on her own, Stiles was and always will be Batman.

Stiles sat down as he grabbed a plate and grabbed some hot wings along with a slice a pizza and drank from Cora's cup of Pepsi.

The two fell into a comfortable silence until Cora grabbed the remote and paused the show.

"Why do you smell like Ethan?" she asked getting straight to the point.

Stiles looked at his friend before he turned back to the TV.

"Who?" he asked trying to sound casually.

"Stiles," she growled warning him not to play dumb with her and that he wasn't fooling her.

He took a deep breath before grabbing the remote and turning off the TV.

"I'll tell you if you swear you won't get mad at me?"

"Depends on what it is,"

"Knew you were going to say that, okay Ethan and I...hung out today and tomorrow we're going on a date," there he said it, now he closed his eyes and waited for Cora to pull his tongue out of his throat.

Cora stared at her friend before she asked,

"Isn't he with that Danny kid?"

He opened his eyes and stared at her. Okay he was expecting a lot of things but that wasn't one of them.

"What?" he asked hoping he heard right.

Cora rolled her eyes.

"I said isn't he dating that human Danny?"

"Oh, umm...no they aren't, Ethan caught him cheating on him with Danny's ex,"

"The same ex that cheated on the human?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Umm...yeah him,"

"Wow he's a dumb ass,"

Stiles smiled a little before he continued.

"Yeah anyways when I was at lunch with Scott and Kira-"

"Stiles, why just why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you torture yourself? You know that the more time you spent with them the more your little heart breaks,"

"Cors, I have to spent time with him otherwise he'll think something is up,"

Cora didn't say anything she just allowed Stiles to rambled as he got up and started walking around the room.

"And besides I left and he didn't even realized that I was gone and then I bump into Ethan and he was a mess so I asked him if he wanted to hang out, we went to my place and we talked...he's not  a bad guy Cors he's sweet, funny, and caring. And we spent the whole day talking and playing video games and, and, and he was just...a good guy."

Cora looked at her friend before she got up and wrapped her arms around him.

"I hate his actions but I can't hate the person he is but that doesn't mean I trust him. If you want to move on then do it because its what you want, not because you feel lonely,"

"Wow you and Lydia dating has actually calm you down,"

Cora released him and smacked his head.

"Way to ruin this special moment,"

Stiles just laughed, he released Cora and sat down on the couch. Stiles grabbed her hand before he pulled her towards him, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her on his lap

"Thanks Wonder Woman,"

"Your welcome Batman,"

The two sat down in comfortable silence.

"I don't want to move on but Cors I have to. Scott likes Kira and I know he's never gonna see me the same way I see him, maybe I should stop living in a fantasy world and move on."

Once again Cora didn't say anything. She  was the first one that Stiles told about his little crush on Scott. She was surprise that Lydia, smart beautiful Lydia has yet to figure it out.

Then again Stiles was always liking her and so wrapped into her that Cora actually believed he loved Lydia that is until he came to her one night and spilled his guts out to her.

 Since then the two have been close of course he helped her out when she wanted to ask out Lydia so that just made them closer.

"Well its like I said Sties if you want to move on then do it because you want to not because you feel lonely,"

Stiles didn't say anything instead he looked at her before he peck her cheek.

Cora then removed herself from his lap and sat down next to him. Stiles smiled at her, he rested his head on her lap and allowed his mind go blank as she ran her fingers through his hair.

**~Scott's point of view~**

Scott was lying in his room trying to figure out what the hell he just saw. One minute he, Isaac, Allison, and Kira were on a date, the next he sees Stiles and Ethan on a date!

Since when did those two hung out together?

More importantly why were they even going on a stupid date?

Scott pulled out his phone and called Stiles.

After a few minutes the voice mail answered telling Scott to leave a message.

Scott growled and hung up. 

He kept trying to call Stiles to see what was up but after the twentieth time he gave up.

He tossed his phone on the desk as he stared at the ceiling.

Questions started running through his head.

When did Stiles and Ethan started talking to one another?

Why of all people did it have to be Ethan?

And the most important question why did he care?

Sure Stiles was his best friend and he should be happy that Stiles had a date...so why was he feeling jealous?

Why did he feel like ripping Ethan's hand when he saw him holding Stiles' hand?

Why did he feel such rage when Stiles ignored him and gave all of his undivided attention to Ethan?

"What's wrong with me?" he asked himself, as he continue to stare at the ceiling as if by some fucked up miracle it would have the answers he seek.

Scott closed his eyes hoping to get a good night's rest sadly his mind had other ideas.

Thoughts of Stiles and Ethan's date kept running through his head like the gears of an engine circling none stop.

Ethan and Stiles laughing together, Stiles smiling at Ethan, Stiles kissing Ethan, Stiles giving his body...his virginity to Ethan...

Scott shot out of bed at that last thought.

Would Stiles really do that? Would he really sleep with Ethan?

"He wouldn't do that...Stiles wouldn't..."

He knew Stiles wanted to get rid of his virginity, but he wouldn't just give it to someone who didn't deserve it...right?

He remembered how he was willing to let Danny take it if he was being serious Stiles would have allowed him to take it.

Scott got out of his bed, he grabbed his helmet and headed to Derek's loft.

*~*~*~*  
Stiles and Cora were currently sleeping on the couch when a loud banging sound disturbed them from their sleep.

Both looked at the door before closing their eyes.

The banging got louder.

"One of you get the door!"

Derek shouted from upstairs.

Both teenagers groan, neither one wanted to get up from the comfort of the couch.

"Stiles door,"

"Cora, answer it,"

"I'd give you a 100 bucks,"

"Cors, no amount of money would make me get out of this comfy couch, which by the way is a lot more comfortable then both my bed and couch,"

"I know,"

The two were about to fall back to sleep when the banging on the door got louder and heavier.

Both teens groan in annoyance.

"Derek door!" the two shouted.

"Cora, Stiles answer it!"

Once again they groan in annoyance.

"Whoever you are leave!" the two teens shouted trying to go back

*~*~*~*

Scott stood outside as he continue to bang on the door.

He heard Cora and Stiles shouted for him to leave.

"Not leaving until you answer," he murmured as he kept banging on the door.

Inside the loft the two wolves and human were getting annoyed.

"Oh my God!"

Cora got off the comfort of the couch also disturbing Stiles sleep since he was still sleeping on her lap.

Cora pulled the door to the loft and growled at the person that stood behind the door.

"Listen you son of bitch, its 3:00 in the freaking morning so whatever the fuck you want or whoever the fuck you want to kill wait until tomorrow!" she then slammed the door not bothering to see who it was.

Scott stood there with a scared expression, his hand was still in a fist hanging in the air.

"I think I will wait until tomorrow," he then turned and left knowing that if he kept banging on the door he'll end up getting killed or tortured by the she-wolf.

If he was honest, he didn't know which he prefered.

Stiles opened his eyes as he lifted his head so that Cora could sit back down.

Once she was on the couch she grabbed the cover and tucked Stiles in, she got herself comfortable, taking a deep breath Cora went back to sleep.

Stiles smiled as he got comfortable.

"Your lap is very comfy you know that?"

"Sties,"

"Mmm?"

"Go to sleep,"

"Mmkay,"

The two went back to sleep.

The next morning the two woke up and got ready for the day.

Stiles had a few extra clothes at the loft.

After a quick shower from the two teens, they headed out to Stiles' home.

Once they reached the Stilinski home they went inside and headed for his room.

"Okay, what should I wear,"

"Your asking me? Dude I wear jeans and t-shirts, if you wanted someone's help on what to wear you should have called Lydia,"

"Can you...call her?"

"You want me to call my baby girl and disturb her from her beauty sleep?"

"Yes?"

Cora rolled her eyes.

"The things I do for you,"

"You know you love me,"

She pulled her phone out and dialed Lydia's number.

The phone rang three times before Lydia answered.

"Someone better be dying,"

Cora and Stiles smiled.

"Well Stiles has a date tonight and-"

"A date?! Tonight?! Oh my God Cora why the hell did you tell last minute!" she hung leaving a scared Cora.

"Well?"

"She's on her way,"

"And?"

"I'm dead,"

Stiles laughed a little but knew better than to say anything now the two waited for Lydia to come over so that he can get ready for his date with Ethan

Both he and Cora were going though his clothes to see if they could find something nice for Stiles.

Every time they found something they liked they'd showed it to the other asking for their opinion on the choice of clothing.

They would either shake their head or say something like 'it makes you look like you have no ass,' or 'your kidding right? that is the worst shirt ever hell I don't know what I was thinking when I bought that,'

A few minutes later of going through his clothes Lydia barged into the room like a woman on a mission.

"Hey Baby,"

Lydia glared at her girlfriend

"You and I are gonna have a few things to talk about but right now we have to help our little Stiles here get ready for his date.

Neither one of them said anything as Lydia grabbed Stiles.

"The three of us have shopping to do,"

Both Stiles and Cora looked at one another before looking at Lydia.

"Aren't you at least-"

Lydia caught off Stiles with a wave of her hand.   

"Honey I love you but you and my baby don't have any fashion sense so the three of us are going shopping for some clothes so that you would look sexy for your date,"  both Cora and Stiles cringed at the idea of shopping but they both love Lydia and were to scared to say no to her.

She smiled at them before the three headed out and went to buy new clothes for Stiles.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love it hate it tell me what you think ^^
> 
> Who out there is liking/loving the new season of Teen Wolf ???

**Author's Note:**

> Love it hate it tell me what you think and yes I know its short but the next three chapters will be long ^^
> 
> Here is a list of when I am updating my stories
> 
> Friday- The Fox hunts The Wolf, The world may disapprove but my world is only you (new story), My pride and joy  
> Wednesday- Keremy's past


End file.
